


I found peace in your violence (Can't tell me there's no point in trying)

by saturndust



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Implied Child Abuse, Implied homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Chloe caught sight of four children standing uniformly behind her, there was a girl about the same height as the woman with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, her gaze looking defensive and exhausted, next to her was a shorter girl with light brown hair in messy french plaits, her eyes tired, masked by an expression of irritation. Beside her was a short boy with messy raven hair and dark blue eyes and hearing aids planted on his ears, he seemed nervous from the way his fingers twitched rapidly. Finally, a young dirty blonde haired girl sat on the tallest girl's hip, her face light and bubbly, much unlike the other kids."These are the Holland children: Adelaide, Faith, Miles and Rosie."





	1. "'Cause all my life, I've been fighting"

"Beca hurry up they'll be here soon!" Chloe yells up the stairs, smoothening her green dress hastily. The redhead paces in the sitting room, Stacie smiling at her adoringly, tilting her head and stifling a laugh. Chloe begins to chew at her nails, a bad habit that's stuck with her since middle school, before Emily walks in.

"Chlo, nails." Emily reminds her, chuckling as she gently pulls Chloe's hand away from her own mouth. Chloe mumbles a 'right' before smiling gratefully at Emily, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Ugh, Em! You stopped her right before her adorable nervous hair twirling." Stacie sighed in fake frustration, leaning back on the sofa, crossing her long legs as Emily sat down next to her. She then grinned at Chloe teasingly, sending her a playful wink. "But she's right Chlo, calm down gorgeous, they'll love you." She assured her, rubbing Chloe's shoulder as she sat down beside her. Chloe nodded, leaning on Stacie's shoulder, Stacie planting a quick kiss on her head. Chloe reached out to grab Emily's warm hands, her hands were always warm and welcoming, and Emily squeezed it in comfort.

"Now where the hell is Beca? They're going to be here any-" Chloe's rant was cut off with the sound of their doorbell, Chloe squeaked in alarm before looking at Stacie and Emily. Chloe stood up and composed herself, still clutching Emily's hand as she walked towards the door. Just before she reached the doorknob, Beca rushed down the stairs, wearing her casual look of black skinny jeans, a blue flannel shirt and black crop top. "Bec! I said to dress nice!" Chloe whisper yelled. Beca smiled apologetically, leaning forward and kissing Chloe. "Nice try but it's too late for you to change, let's do this." Chloe nodded.

"Plus that crop top shows off her abs." Stacie muttered, Beca smirking, nudging Stacie before nipping at her earlobe. "Also, I think you're crushing Em's hand, Chlo." Stacie added, Emily shrugged despite this, Chloe apologising, loosening her grip on Emily's hand and pulling the door open.

Chloe was greeted by a smiling woman, she was short - not Beca short, but short - with rectangle glasses and her hair scraped back into a bun. Behind her Chloe caught sight of four children standing uniformly behind her, there was a girl about the same height as the woman with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, her gaze looking defensive and exhausted, next to her was a shorter girl with light brown hair in messy french plaits, her eyes tired, masked by an expression of irritation. Beside her was a short boy with messy raven hair and dark blue eyes and hearing aids planted on his ears, he seemed nervous from the way his fingers twitched rapidly. Finally, a young dirty blonde haired girl sat on the tallest girl's hip, her face light and bubbly, much unlike the other kids.

"Hello." Greeted the woman with rectangle glasses. "I'm Miss Rhodes and I'm the Hollands children's social worker. I'm just here to help them settle in and chat with you four before i leave them here." Chloe immediately put on her best pearly white smile, Beca, Emily and Stacie doing the same, before turning back to her girlfriends. "I'm assuming you're Chloe Beale?" She asked, quickly glancing down at her clipboard.

"Yes, that's me. So nice to meet you all." Chloe replied, gesturing for them to come in. She then turned to the other three women as Miss Rhodes and the four kids made their way in. "And this is Stacie Conrad," Stacie smiled and waved, "Beca Mitchell," Beca smiled, muttering a 'hey', "and Emily Junk." Emily smiled and waved similarly. 

"Is Junk your actual last name?" the shorter girl with light brown hair asked. The eldest amongst the four, shoved her and glared aggressively.

"Oh my God Faith what did we say about shutting up." She scolded, the younger girl immediately apologising and blushing.

"Oh my stars, no it's fine." Emily laughed. "I get it all the time. Junk was the least bad, you see my dad's last name was Hard-"

"Em." Beca murmured, nudging her girlfriend who quickly shut her mouth.

"Just quickly, this is Adelaide and she's 15," she pointed at the oldest of them, the girl smiling quickly, "this is Faith, as you heard earlier, and she is 13" the girl with the light brown hair then smiled, waving slightly, "this is Miles and he's 11," the young boy then awkwardly waved before shoving his hands in his jean pockets, "and, finally, this is Rosie and she's just turned 6." The little girl resting on Adelaide's hip smiled a toothy grin, one of her front teeth being missing. Chloe held back an 'aww' and she smiled at the kids.

"Um, I can give the kids a tour of the house whilst you chat with Chlo, Stace and Em... if that's okay?" Beca asked, looking at the social worker. Miss Rhodes smiled gratefully as Beca cocked her head in the direction of the kitchen. The four children following.

"Right then." Miss Rhodes began, turning to the other three. She then lowered her voice slightly. "Before we talk about living accommodations and such i need to tell you their story. These children tend to be slightly skeptical due to some past events." There was silence but then a dawning moment of realisation. "Adelaide is very protective of her siblings, hence why she appears to be so defensive, and she had it worst. The three oldest never let anyone lay a hand on Rosie and tried to shelter her as best they could. They've had foster parents since Rosie turned 1, forever moving around to different parents as they either were just as bad, couldn't 'deal with them' or some other issue. In total, just know that they will take time to settle, I assure you they will as you all seem lovely." She assured them, Chloe smiling and nodding. "But just be aware."

Meanwhile Beca had gone up stairs with the kids, wanting to show them their bedrooms. "Right so these are the bedrooms." Beca started. "At the end of the hall is Chloe, Stacie, Emily and I's bedroom, and these four rooms belong to you guys." She explained, gesturing to the four bedrooms. "You guys can pick them and we'll take you shopping tomorrow to choose decorations and other stuff you'll need, as well as school stuff as you start on Monday." The four nodded, Faith and Miles exchanging ecstatic grins before running off to 'dibs' their room.

Beca smiled to herself before turning to Adelaide. The girl then set her little sister down as the curly haired little girl ran off to find a good bedroom. Adelaide noticed Beca's glance and folded her arms. "I'd recommend the one around the corner, it has a window leading out onto the roof. Plus wifi connection is pretty strong." Beca shrugged. The younger girl looked at her amusedly, raising an eyebrow.

"You're encouraging me to 'hide away' as it were?" She mused, her arms not budging from their folded position. "It's like you want me to sneak out of the house or something else disgustingly cliche." She scoffed as Beca shrugged again.

"Well, you're new to this town so what kind of parties will you be sneaking off to if you don't know anyone? Also, the roof gives a pretty cool view so yeah." Beca explained. Adelaide raised both eyebrows and chuckled to herself.

"Hm." She nodded, heading down the corridor. Once out of earshot of Beca she mumbled. "We probably won't even be here for more than a month. Don't get attached." She told herself. 

"God she reminds me of you." Stacie shuddered, appearing behind Beca. Beca was about to interject defensively before Stacie kissed her. Beca frowned, not complaining but was still confused. "Stress relief, we have to get you up to speed." She explained, taking Beca's hand and pulling her downstairs to talk with Miss Rhodes.

Miss Rhodes left at about 11:30, saying her goodbyes to the kids and leaving. Once Stacie closed the door she turned back to the kids. "Hey guys, you guys can start unpacking and at about 12 we're going to head out to grab lunch and get some stuff for school and your rooms, how does that sound?" she asked, smile wide and eyes shining. Adelaide shrugged, arms tightly folded. Faith smiled at Stacie and nodded, Miles doing the same. Rosie was jumping on excitement. "Great!" Stacie grinned.

____________________________________________

That Friday afternoon had turned into a drizzly Sunday evening. Adelaide sat on the edge of the roof, legs hanging off and the neighbourhood playing through Beca's old blue beats she gave to her. She nodded her head along to the music, she turned back to let her eyes scan over her now decorated room. Beca had helped her set up the fairy lights the night before as well as buying her the brown pin board with the white frame, on it were pictures of her and her siblings, all smiling. The pictures were taken years ago, seeming like a lifetime ago to Adelaide if she was being honest. Her cube fairy lights twinkled above her bed, running along the walls to reach her desk and to reach her wardrobe. Chloe had insisted on buying the four siblings each some new clothes.

Adelaide found herself smiling a little at the recently made memory of their new foster parents taking them all to the museum on Saturday, Emily buying Rosie and Adelaide herself a snow globe, Adelaide's having battery operated lights that changed colours. She remembered Stacie buying Faith a map of the milky way and posters of stars, including their constellations. Miles had also gotten to pick out a video game that Emily and him, and the others, played later when they got home. Adelaide then dropped the smile, remembering that this was probably only temporary, they'd realise how much of a handful they all were and they'd have to pack up, she knew not to get attached.

Two sharp knocks on her door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly tore the headphones off and swung her legs back into her room, landing on her bay window seat. Beca opened the door, smiling a small smile. "Hey Kid." She smiled, Adelaide murmuring a greeting back. "Chloe told me to remind you to pack all your stuff for school tomorrow and to get an early night and all that shi - stuff..." She concluded awkwardly, swaying on the balls of her feet, causing Adelaide to snicker. "Also, um, dinner's ready so yeah. Word of advice, Chloe said she did it all herself but that's not true, I swapped her cooking with mine. So when she actually cooks for you don't be too surprised and try pretend it's nice?" Beca asked, teasing slightly. Adelaide managed to crack a laugh and smile a little, nodding. Beca smiled in return, holding the door open for the young girl.

As Adelaide walked out Beca patted her arm gently, yet Adelaide flinched when Beca's hand came into contact with her. Beca immediately pulled back her arm. "S-sorry... old habits die hard." Adelaide muttered, refusing to meet Beca's eyes before she began to walk down the corridor. Beca was about to speak but couldn't find the right words, she gritted her teeth in frustration at herself and in anger over the people who did that to Adelaide and her siblings. Beca couldn't help but notice the fading bruises that had been painted into Adelaide's shoulder and forearm. She gently held Adelaide's forearm and smiled, Adelaide smiled briefly before tearing her arm away, heading downstairs. Beca sighed, leaning against the door frame and sighing, running a hand through her hair.

As she followed Adelaide's path she set earlier downstairs she stumbled upon Emily chasing Miles out of the sitting room, where the pair had avidly been playing video games. "Come on Miles, you need an early night." Emily laughed, her laugh being one of Beca's favourite sounds immediately brought the stress off her shoulders. She smiled at Emily as Emily grinned at her. "What?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion; Beca smiling just at how adorable she is. Beca shrugged before leaning forward to kiss her. Emily giggled lightly, kissing back before the two went into the kitchen. Chloe had set the table, placing food on the table as Adelaide, Miles and Rosie had sat down. Rosie was trying to help Chloe as best as she could, Chloe beaming at the young girl, gently ruffling her dirty blonde curly locks before insisting she had it covered.

"Stace! Dinner!" Chloe called. Stacie and Faith walked out of her study, talking about something to do with science. Faith sat next to Adelaide at the table, smiling to herself. Finally everyone was sat down and ready to eat. "Help yourselves, spent all evening making it." Chloe grinned. Beca gave Adelaide a knowing look and the teenager smiled at her, stifling a giggle with a glass of lemonade, Beca grinned at her before helping Miles put potatoes on his plate.


	2. "I never had someone to call my own"

Sunlight poured through Adelaide's window as her alarm clock went off sharply. Unluckily for the teen, she was not a morning person at all, so she groggily marched to her bathroom, trying to wake herself up by splashing water in her face desperately. She sighed to herself before brushing her hair and her teeth, after finishing she turned to her new wardrobe and tilted her head, new school all over again. Sophomore year, everyone had known each other from the first year but she didn't care, she'd be moving again soon enough.

After changing into a navy long sleeved crop top and high waisted black skinny jeans she glanced at herself in the mirror and puffed out her cheeks slightly. When she opened her door, she was hit with the smell of something being fried and something being having been freshly baked. She picked up her pre-packed backpack and placed it at the foot of the stairs, following the smell into the kitchen. She saw Beca at the stove, frying bacon and flipping pancakes as Emily laid the table.

"Morning." Emily chirped as she noticed the girl standing there. Emily then opened the cupboard and brought out a jug before filling it with orange juice and lemonade, stirring it together. "What do you want to drink Addy?" Beca asked, gesturing to the jug. "Chloe makes an amazing nutella hot chocolate." She grinned. 

"Uh, something to keep me awake I guess." The girl murmured awkwardly, smiling slightly. Emily giggled, gesturing for her to sit down at the table and pouring Adelaide and herself a glass of the orange-lemonade mixture. "Chloe's hot chocolate it is." She laughed. "I'm going to make sure your siblings are awake." She explained, running her hand along the young girl's shoulder. "Any warnings?" She then stopped to kiss Beca gently, causing the small brunette to smile and push her playfully.

"Miles is a morning person, like you apparently." Adelaide elaborated. "Faith is normally a night owl and then morning person - well except Mondays really - and Rosie is just so sleepy." Emily grinned at this, nodding and saluting the young girl before jogging upstairs.

Beca then placed a plate of french toast with chocolate sauce and sliced strawberries in front of her. "I know that's what you like on your french toast as you always ask me to pass the chocolate sauce and strawberries are a great pair with chocolate." She shrugged, Adelaide raised her eyebrows before smirking to herself.

"Well, others say that both are well known tokens of love, but that's just strange so I'll stick with the kind thought assumption." Adelaide smirked, biting into a strawberry. Beca raised her eyebrows in the same fashion as the young girl before scoffing.

"Impressive reflex kid." She mused. "I like you. Anyways, you a big fan of school?"

"I'm good academically, as I used it to distract myself, but my real interests lie in Psychology and arts subjects; I love drama, music, photography, that kind of thing." She explained, hearing the sound of thudding feet descending the stairs.

"Hm, well we're a very musical family, I mean I'm a music producer, Emily is a singer/songwriter (and psychologist) and all four of us were acapella singers, so." Beca laughed. Adelaide then smiled and shook her head before her siblings came into the kitchen. Chloe kissed Beca's cheek lovingly, the brunette wrinkling her nose before pecking the ginger's lips. Stacie came behind Beca and kissed her head from the top before pecking Chloe's cheek. "Good morning." Beca mumbled to the two as Adelaide smiled to herself. "Chlo, you have to make Addy your hot chocolate, she's not a morning person like me so I think she needs that kick." Beca mused as Chloe smiled, nodding frantically before busying herself in the kitchen. "You don't mind me calling you Addy, do you?" Beca asked, fully serious but the teen merely shrugged, lip lifting up in a small smile.

Rosie leaned over to Emily and whispered in her ear "Adelaide only lets people she really likes call her Addy." She whispered, Emily biting down on her bottom lip to hold back the giant smile about to erupt on her face. She looked at the little girl and ran a hand through her curls. "Is that so?" She whispered back, the little girl nodding frantically. Emily smiled before helping Faith with the chocolate sauce.

____________________________________________

Later on that Monday evening, Stacie and Faith sat at the table, doing Faith's Physics homework side by side. Faith had her eyebrows creased together, pencil tapping the table and bottom lip caught under her teeth in concentration. Stacie had to refrain from laughing at the young girl, simply because she reminded her so much of herself.

"I forgot to ask you how school went today." Stacie brought up after teaching Faith how to solve the question on magnetism. The young brunette shrugged a little, focusing on her work. Stacie then forced her to meet her emerald green eyes by placing a hand on her worksheet. The leggy brunette raised an eyebrow as Faith sighed.

"Science was amazing, but my teacher has the most annoying voice," She explained, giggling slightly to herself, making Stacie smile, "in fact a lot of the classes were good... but I dreaded lunch... I just don't know anyone yet. And- never mind." She spoke abruptly, waving it off. Stacie shook her head and raised her eyebrows. "Okay... well we were playing lacrosse and I was the last picked... but with lacrosse I get really competitive... and may have sent two boys and one girl to the nurses office." She finished. As Stacie picked up her hand to run through her own hair until she noticed the little girl flinch and pull away. She immediately dropped her hand, feeling guilty. She then slowly and gently placed her hand on the girl's arm.

"Faith, it's absolutely fine." She smiled. "You know something about Beca - don't ever tell her I told you this - back in college, she got into a fight and sent a grown man to hospital, smashed a window and got arrested." She smirked, Faith then smiled at this, laughing at the idea. "And Emily? She smashed a window with a guitar in DJ Khalid's house, believe it or not." She grinned. Faith's mouth dropped open slightly as she broke into fits of laughter.  "But don't breathe a word of this to them, okay?" She smiled, Faith nodding. "Also, were those kids total dicks?"

"Basically." Faith scoffed. Stacie grinned, offering a high-five, Faith accepting and grinning in return.

Meanwhile in the sitting room Emily sat strumming her guitar mindlessly, humming tunes to herself, Miles was sat in the corner, pretending to occupy himself with a book, but instead drumming a rhythm along to her strums. Emily had noticed the young boy drumming along and couldn't help but smile to herself.

"You like drums?" She asked, Miles' head shooting up as he realised he'd been caught.

"S-s-sorry! I-it's just your singing was so amazing and I couldn't help bu-" He stumbled, Emily laughed and ruffled his hair gently.

"It's not problem Miles! I've always wanted a jamming out buddy - I mean the others stick solely to acapella and Beca likes to stick with her computer." She explained, Miles smiling at her. "Come on, let me show you something." She picked up her guitar and lead him to another room, inside was a piano, a guitar case, a microphone and a drum set.

Emily watched the way his eye lit up with excitement as she passed him a pair of sticks. He looked at her in wonder as she giggled and nodded to the drums. He hesitantly accepted the sticks and sat at the drums. Emily then closed the door and watched as the young boy unleashed his talent and drummed to his heart's content. Emily grinned as he drummed excitedly, her eyes lighting up as he smile grew. As he finished he looked at her and she applauded. She then turned after hearing clapping behind her. Beca had came in half way through and smiled at her girlfriend and the shy boy behind the drums.

"Miles you're amazing. You know you can come in here whenever you want. In fact, those drum sticks are now yours little dude." She smiled. Miles' eyes lit up as he looked at Emily who smiled at him with twinkling eyes. He ran over to Beca and hugged her before pulling away awkwardly.

"Sorry!" He spluttered before Beca shook her head, bending down slightly to hug him again, albeit awkwardly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He smiled, then turning to Emily. "Both of you!" Emily smiled as she shrugged. "It's no problem."

"You know... Adelaide also writes songs." He mumbled quietly. Emily cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Does she now?" She asked, Miles nodding.

"I mean, you said you write songs so I just thought." He mumbled, Beca laughed at the shy boy before mouthing at Emily 'you genius'. Emily smiled at her as the boy tackled her in a hug, Beca smirking at her and Emily sticking out her tongue teasingly.

Chloe Beale was sat at her desk, marking her students' class work, she had just started marking her Grade 3 class' Story Mountains. She smiled as she read the wild stories these 8 year olds had fathomed in the short hour they had. She brushed her ginger waves behind her ear before hearing the door creak open, she thought nothing of it as she turned and saw no one at the door; yet after feeling a tug at her jeans she looked down and saw Rosie looking up at her with big brown doe eyes that reminded her oh so much of Emily's. She smiled at the curly haired little girl. 

"Hey Rosie, what is it?" She asked. The little girl smiled, staring at her shoes momentarily.

"I just wanted to see you." She admitted. Chloe had to restrain her gushing as she smiled, picking up the small girl and placing her on her lap gently. The little girl looked at the paper on Chloe's desk and tilted her head. "What is this?" She asked.

"Well the big kids on my class had to create their own stories and write down what happened for each part." Chloe explained. "Like this one by Jonah; in the beginning it starts with an empty cafe, only a young boy sweeping, but then these men burst in and warn him of a monster. Then an army of gurgly monsters from space burst in and eat the men and the boy's boss, capturing the boy. But the boy uses his broom to fight and defeat the monster! Becoming a hero and then the king of the monster's planet and of his town." Rosie smiled at this and laughed at the absurdity of it. "You want to try make one of your own while I finish my work?" She asked, her cerulean blue eyes glittering.

Rosie nodded frantically as Chloe fished out a blank sheet and a few brightly coloured pencils. Chloe gently ran a hand through the young girl's curls as she continued to mark her students work. The little girl humming under her breath. Chloe's smile only grew as she felt Rosie lean backwards and settle in Chloe's lap, Chloe deciding she would never move from this position. 

"I saw you at school today." Rosie mentioned, colouring in some sort of picture she'd drawn.

"Yeah, I'm a teacher." Chloe replied, ticking off another student's work and adding it to the pile.

"You're a lot nicer than Faith's old teacher Mrs Ross." Rosie's nose wrinkling. "She said lots of bad things to Faith. But you're nice. You're a nice teacher." Chloe felt her heart growing warmer by the second, gently curling a piece of Rosie's hair. "You'd never say bad things to Faith." 

"I'd never say bad things to Faith." Chloe affirmed. "I wouldn't dare say bad things to any of you."

"One time this boy called Mikey said bad things about Faith so Adelaide 'decked him'." Rosie paused. "I don't know what that means but that's what Miles said she did." Chloe paused and stilled her movements. "Mikey then said bad things about Adelaide and then Faith did bad things to Mikey..." The young girl trailed off. Chloe then remembered Mrs Rhodes mentioning the kids had been dubbed as 'troublemakers' but it was all misunderstandings. 

"Do you..." Chloe stopped herself, remembering how Beca told her not to be so nosey. "Do you... want to... show me what you've done?" Chloe rescued herself as the little girl nodded ecstatically and turned in Chloe's lap to face her. And as the little girl's eyes brightened at the telling of her tale Chloe's smile widened as she nodded along, listening to the little girl's every word. 


	3. "I'm in need of a savior, but I'm not asking for favors"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set about two weeks later

After Beca had tucked Rosie into bed (Emily checking on Miles and Stacie with Faith) she decided to pop in and check on Adelaide. She knocked twice on the door, silence, no reply. "It's - uh... it's Beca?" She offered, still no reply. "I'm gonna uh... come in..." She trailed off awkwardly, grimacing as she mentally face palmed, opening the door. She opened it to any empty room, no Adelaide on sight. Beca flared into panic. "Oh my God, Chloe's going to murder me!"

Beca then caught sight of the open window, immediately rushing towards it. She swung her leg over the bay window (not wanting to trample it with her combat boots on) and out on to the roof. She then did the same with the other leg and scrambled for balance. She then caught sight of the young girl sitting with her legs dangling off, seated on some pillows and a few blankets, Beca's old beats clamped on her ears. Beca sighed a sigh of relief before edging near the girl, tapping her shoulder. The girl jumped up and almost screamed before realising who it was.

"Jesus!" She gasped, Beca holding back a smile, keeping her serious face on. "Oh... um... I'm in trouble aren't I?" She asked. Beca smirked and folded her arms. Adelaide sighed, taking off the headphones completely and pausing the music on her phone. "Well..." Beca thought out loud, "you're only in trouble if I tell Chloe." She concluded, the young girl smiling. Beca then gestured for her to go inside with the jerk of her head.

As Beca jumped back into the young girl's room, Adelaide followed, retreating to her bed. "If you don't mind me asking... why were you out there?" She asked. Adelaide shrugged.

"Solitude I guess? I've always enjoyed just listening to music and being alone, gives me thinking time." She explained, Beca nodded, knowing the feeling all too well.

"How was school today? Sorry I didn't ask earlier, just busy with work." Beca explained, not wanting the girl to feel neglected but she merely shrugged in a response of 'its okay' before thinking back to her day. "Surprisingly decent." She concludes, smiling a little. "At first I didn't...speak to anyone? But as I sat on the steps alone, earbuds plugged in someone came and sat with me." She explained. "And they were amazingly sweet.

"Was she cute?" Beca teases, trying to channel her inner Chloe, as the younger girl looks at her.

"I... uh... I didn't say..."

"It's okay kid. I've been there with the allusive gender neutral pronouns." Beca scoffed. "It's okay dude, look at the house you're in right now. Of course we accept who you are. Just a warning, I'm not the best with uh... crushes? Chloe's good with them." Adelaide smiled and nodded. 

"Well.." She blushes slightly, Beca smirking, "she's got really nice warm brown eyes and an adorable smile but I- I don't know if she's..." She shrugged, she then scooched to the side of her bed, patting the empty spot next to her for Beca to sit. Beca smiled inwardly at the younger girl opening up more and more. "I'll probably tell Chloe." She laughed half-heartedly. 

"I don't like feelings." Adelaide admitted suddenly. "I don't like people either... but I just have to say... you and Chloe and Emily and Stacie have probably been the best thing that's happened to us in a while." She explained, feeling Beca's hand rest on her arm gently, for once she didn't tear away or flinch at the touch. "This is the closest it's felt to home and goodness it's only been a two weeks and a bit but damn it, this is the closest we've ever had to an actual family and I just," tears were slipping down her face as Beca exhaled slightly, rubbing her shoulder gently, "I'm so scared it's all just going to disappear. You're going to realise we're too much or something wrong will have happened and we'll have to move. And I kept telling myself to not get attached and expect having to move... but I just want this to last and I-" She began to cry slightly heavily, sobs falling from her mouth.

Beca shushed her soothingly, pulling her into a gentle hug. The girl was taller than her but she felt so small as Beca held her. "Sh... Adelaide, you're not leaving us any time soon, alright?" Beca reasoned, Adelaide nodding alongside her. "We really care abut you kid. You have nothing to worry about, we won't let anything happen to you and you and your siblings aren't 'too much', Em, Stace, Chlo and I all adore you kids!" Beca chuckled. "It'll be alright." She soothed, Adelaide nodding, sobs growing less heavy and into light sniffles. Adelaide buried her head in Beca's shoulder, Beca had her hands in her lap, not knowing where to put them, suddenly feeling awkward. But she composed herself, the girl was letting her walls down and Beca counts tense up now, she's just like a younger her so Beca did what younger her would've wanted. She gently ran her fingers through her hair, not saying much but letting them sit in silence. "You okay?"

"Yeah... better now. Thanks Beca." Adelaide manages so say, smiling at Beca. Beca smiles and shrugs, getting up off of the younger girl's bed.

"You need some sleep, mainly because Chloe would kill me if she found out you're still up. So goodnight." Beca smiled, Adelaide snorts before slipping under her duvet, jumping a goodnight back. Beca turns out her lights and slips out the room. When she exits she leans against the door and sighs to herself. Immediately she goes to her, Chloe, Stacie and Emily's bedroom. She opens the door to find all three of them on their bed, Chloe watching something on TV. Stacie reading quietly and Emily writing in her notebook. Beca stands at the door frame, leaning against it and smiling a fond small smile. She looks lovingly at the three beautiful, perfect women she has in her life and smiles. One by one they notice her and smile. Stacie tilts her head adoringly at Beca and pats the empty space on the bed, Emily laughs breezily at her, eyes twinkling in equal adoration, making Beca's heart flutter and Chloe smiles at her, a signature Chloe Beale smile and it makes her stomach flip. She then follows Stacie's action and plops down on the bed, head on Emily's stomach, smiling.

"What's got you so happy Becs?" Emily hums, running her hand through Beca's hair.

"I'm just lucky to have you guys and the kids." Beca smiles, her gaze finding Chloe's as she sighs. "I just talked to Adelaide and she said she scared we're going to send them back, leave them or some shit. I told her we would never and that we love her... and that's the first time that kid has ever opened up to me." Beca explained. Chloe's eyes brimmed with happy tears as she leaned over and kissed Beca passionately.

"You're brilliant Becs." Chloe smiled, pecking her lips again before sitting in Stacie's lap, arms wringing around the tallest of the four's neck. Emily and Stacie grinned in agreement as Beca smiled.

"Ugh I hate being sappy but I just... you're right Stace." Beca smiled to herself at the memory of when they first met the kids. "She's just like me." Stacie smirked.

_______________________________________  


"Emily?" There was a quiet whisper in the dark; Emily, being a light sleeper, jerked her head up from her pillow and let her eyes adjust. She caught sight of Miles standing in the dark, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, eyes hiding fear and hands and lower lip trembling. Emily slowly sat up, being careful not to wake Chloe (who was snuggled into her side) or Stacie who had her legs draped over Emily's.

"Hey Miles." Emily spoke groggily, voice almost silent but he heard her amongst the deafening silence. She then noticed his trembling and alerted herself. "Another nightmare, Bud?" She asked, he nodded his head, tears falling slowly. Emily carefully detangled herself, gesturing for him to help, he stifled a laugh and as Emily got out she was thankful her girlfriends are such deep sleepers. She stood up, walking over to Miles, careful not to trip. She held out her hand for him to take as she pulled an arm around him, walking him back to his room. When they closed the door, Emily sat on his bed as he did what he usually did: sit next to her and tell her everything. She ran her hand up and down his back, holding him close to her. His crying had stopped as Emily talked him down, managing to get a few laughs out of him even.

"You better now?" She asks, and he looks at her and nods, meaning it most out of all other times he's said he was fine to anyone ever... because he feels safe. He feels wanted; it's the best feeling ever. She grins at him and tickles him quickly. "You want me to sit with you till you fall back asleep?"She whispers.

"Yes please." He smiles shyly. And as she tucks him under the covers, taking her usual position on the floor, stroking his hair he stops her. "You can sit up here." He offers. And Emily smiles, and Emily's heart warms as she nods, sitting on her bed as he leans into her side. She gently strokes his forehead as he falls asleep. And Emily smiles because she's realised he trusts her. Emily hates it when Miles cries, he's like Chloe: he can't cry or else a piece of your heart chips away. Emily smiles at the millions of memories she's made with Miles and Faith and Rosie and even Adelaide the past month, happy they've settled and they're finally happy... they finally feel safe. She smiles because she's been doing this for a while and he's finally opened up to her fully.

The next morning, both wake up early on a Sunday, going downstairs to start breakfast. Emily knows a great recipe for waffles and Miles has been taught by Chloe how to make coffee, hot chocolate and cookies. The house is swarmed with warm, sweet smells, bringing everyone down one by one. Eventually everyone is gathered, even Beca and Adelaide who hate mornings, and quickly everyone is eating. Stacie greets Emily with a kiss and ruffles Miles' hair, not questioning why she woke up without her hot water bottle girlfriend that morning; Beca, Stacie and Chloe all know that Emily helps Miles hone he can't sleep, and they know she can't say why and they accept it because all they care about is that Miles is happy and safe.

"Hey Milo, faster you eat, faster you and I can play Dynasty Legends." Emily grins with wild eyes. Miles grins in excitement, quickening his pace. Faith snorts, sipping her orange juice and chuckles. "Not too fast." Chloe warns, gently pushing his hair back across the table and kissing Emily's cheek, still giggling.

Eventually Faith and Stacie join Emily and Miles, taking turns to play. Beca flies in, laptop in hand but laughing alongside all the same. Chloe and Rosie announce they're going to buy groceries. "I'll come with." Stacie pipes up, ruffling Miles and Faith's hair, kissing Emily's cheek quickly and pecking Beca's lips before grabbing Chloe's hand whilst Chloe places Rosie on her hip. Adelaide even eventually joins the group, on her phone but still contributing to the situation, finding herself playing the game with them at the end of the day.

_______________________________________

Faith sat in the principal's office, a guilty expression on her face as she fidgeted in the seat. She wondered who they called and how each of them would react. Most importantly she wondered if she would tell them what really happened. She knew what she did and she didn't regret it, not for a second. She tapped a rhythm on her thigh as she thought through their individual reactions but inside she just didn't want Stacie to pick her up...because she wouldn't be able to look at Stacie in the eyes. So she sat there, her anger having painted bruises in purple into her hand. And when the school office door opened her head shot up and she was met with green eyes and a feverish Stacie. Faith sighed inwardly, gulping, eyes shooting to the floor. Stacie rushes towards her, clear that she had just come from work as she was still dressed for work and had her glasses perched on her head.

"Faith." Stacie breathes a sigh of relief and knelt down in front of the young girl. Faith shrinks into herself, not meeting Stacie's eyes. Stacie senses the uneasiness as she places her hand on Faith's leg gently. Faith relaxes slightly but still trains her hand on her hands that lie still in her lap, hiding the bruises from Stacie. "Don't worry, you don't need to have your confession today," she laughs gently, "today I'm just going to take you home. Your hearing is tomorrow." She smiled and Faith looks up, offering a small laugh and small smile. Her expression then drops as she meets Stacie's eyes and she exhales. "Hey, you don't have to talk if you don't want to right now... you will have to eventually... but i get it if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sure that whatever the reason I'll still be on your side. I promise." She smiles warmly and Faith's heart aches because Stacie is so amazing, in fact all four of the women are amazing and are the closest to mothers she ever had. But she doesn't know if she should say what caused her to punch him. But she knows she has to. So reluctantly she stands, taking Stacie's hand gingerly. Stacie squeezes the young girl's little hand and leads them to her car. They drive back in silence, but the drive is short so it isn't unbearable, but Stacie understands.

And as Stacie unlocks the house door Faith pipes up. "He said something that ticked me off a bit too much." Faith mumbled. Stacie paused halfway through opening the front door and looked at Faith. Faith sighed, wringing her hands.

"Come on Faith, let's get inside and then talk." Stacie gestured for her to go in and Faith followed. "He must have said something pretty bad, you gave him quite the beating." Stacie said jokingly, trying to lighten the situation. "I mean you split your knuckles, punched a tooth out and had him crying on the floor." Faith shrugged, smirking slightly. "Maybe it wasn't wise for Beca to teach you guys how to punch properly." Stacie laughed and Faith shook her head. The two then sat down of the sofa and fell back into a silence.

"He said something so disgusting though... and it wasn't just about me..." Faith admitted and Stacie tilted her head, asking her to continue through her silence. "Well, so we were talking about STEM and stuff and I said how I want to be a scientist like you when I grow up." Faith explained, Stacie smiling fondly at that. "And it was good till we got let out for break. This boy came up to me and said that women couldn't have careers in science as we're too dumb or meant to just marry husbands, be housewives or some misogynistic crap." Faith spluttered. "So I punched him... that's that." She lies through her teeth and Stacie knew it.

"That wasn't it, was it?" Stacie asked, Faith tensing slightly. "Don't be afraid, Faith. I won't tell, but you have to be honest with me. Maybe not now if you don't want though." Stacie explained,d knowing not to push the girl. However, Faith sighed and turned towards her, shaking her head.

"He did say that... but there was more."She confessed, Stacie seeing the tears poking at her eyes. "So I told him that he was wrong because you're a scientist... and he..." Faith looked up to hide her tears, inhaling deeply, "...he said you don't count because you're gay." She blurted, tears spilling out. Stacie placed a hand on Faith's knee again and squeezed it. "And he said... he said that you, Beca, Chloe and Emily are disgusting and would burn in hell and aren't real humans and I punched him because you're the best thing that's ever happened. And no one should ever speak about people, especially you guys, like that. Because you're the closest thing to family we've ever come to and I just-" Faith was then enveloped into a hug by Stacie, tears streaming down the older woman's face.

Faith cried into Stacie's shirt and Stacie held her close, hushing her and hugging her.

"I'm sorry." Faith whispered.

"Faith, don't you dare say sorry. You did the right thing and I am so proud. When Beca, Chloe, Em and I go to your school tomorrow we will demand this boy be expelled or something, because you have no idea how mad Chloe and Beca get over this. Even Emily, she never gets mad unless people who she love are threatened in any way." Stacie joked, Faith laughing through her heavy sobs. "In fact... I'm sorry. I'm sorry you'll have to go through this, you shouldn't have to. I mean having gay parents is so much to get teased in as a kid, but having four? I'm so sorry Faith. I know what they say isn't right but i just..l-i'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry, you guys fostering us is the best thing that's ever happened to us."Faith admitted. "We all agree. And we've wanted nothing more than a family, we don't care about the fact that your relationship includes four people or that you're all women, we have a family now and that's all that's important." Faith concluded and Stacie held her tighter, not being able to express how proud she was to have this little girl and all her siblings, and glad that her and her girlfriends could help them achieve what they've always wanted: a family.

So that evening when Faith tells the others, Beca basically explodes, an endless chain of cuss words escaping her mouth, and, to everyone's shock, Emily is following. Chloe is furious but tries to keep it down in the presence of the kids. But the next day, all four women explode at the principle, he completely understands, apologising profusely as he assures that Faith will be untouched and he will be dealt with. And Faith couldn't be happier than to have not just one but four kick ass mums.


End file.
